


Reports

by merelypassingtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Not Slash, just to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Even though Happy is ignoring and blowing off Peter’s messages, Tony listens to them all.





	Reports

**Author's Note:**

> Story is set at the beginning of Spiderman: Homecoming.  
> Not betaed, written fast during a single viewing of Homecoming. Please forgive any errors.

It had been another long day filled with yet another round of meetings with angry people more interested in assigning blame than in find solutions. Then he capped it all with a return to his cold, increasingly empty apartment atop Stark Tower.

Tony sighed, exhaustion permeating every muscle, and poured himself a drink.

He took a seat on one of the slightly uncomfortable couches he regretted letting his designer buy and stretched his neck, rolling his head one direction, then the other, feeling the knots in his back loosen slightly.

“Friday,” he said aloud, leaning back into the too hard cushions, “play me the kid’s report from today.”

As the painfully young, tremulous voice filled the room Tony closed his eyes and listened, letting the little details of small adventures and tiny kindnesses soothe his weary soul.

It was only a couple of minutes long, but by the end he could feel a smile dancing across his lips and pride filling his heart.

He took a long pull from his glass, and fought the regret and self-recrimination that always seemed to color these moments of respite.

He knew that he should be doing more to help the kid. It wasn’t enough to just throw a cool suit at him and let him flounder, God knows that hadn’t worked out well for him. But everytime he tried to call all the words left his head, wiped blank by fear and years of memories of his own strained relationship with his father.

What could a screw-up like him ever hope to teach someone with so bright a future ahead of them?

He downed the rest of his drink and pushed up off the couch. It was time to get back to work. 

Alone.


End file.
